


When You Fell

by FallenFromSin



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I like the idea of a series of drabbles with bad markus pickup lines, Maybe - Freeform, Quick drabble, Set In Modern Time, TBH I WROTE THIS IN 5ISH MINUTES SO ITS NOT GREAT, don't hold your breath but maybe, i might do that, inien would be that friend who abandons you at a party or bar, these two are super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFromSin/pseuds/FallenFromSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did it hurt?” Markus looked somber, but there was laughter in his eyes.</p><p>Aesling rolled her eyes, her fingers no longer tracing the water mark. “Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?” Why was it always the same lines and why was it that they always ruined any chance of conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Fell

Aesling sighed and took a sip of her drink. The dark club smelled of cheap beer and sweat. Flashing lights made it hard to focus on anyone’s face for long and the music thumping in the background made it hard to have any conversation. 

She took another swig from her cup. She didn’t even want to be here her friend, Inien, dragged her along saying she needed to ‘get out more and live a little’ whatever that was supposed to mean. Aesling looked around, before looking back at her glass resignedly. She hadn’t even seen the black haired women since they got here. 

Bored, she stood up and stretched her arms a bit, accidently hitting someone behind her in the chest. “I’m sorry!’ She said instinctively, turning around to the man. She had to tilt her head back a bit to see his face. Why were some people so tall, it’s not fair and makes no sense. 

“It’s fine!” He said, raising his hands in peace. “I was just about to come over and offer you a drink.” 

Ashe sighed, “Considering how I just accidently hit you, how about I buy you one instead?” She pushed out her chair again and gestured to the busy bartender. 

He sat next to her, “No, it’s fine. It’s just a hazard of standing close to pretty women.” He winked at her, trying to make a joke. 

She shook her head and smiled slightly. The joke was horrible but he had the charisma to pull it off… somewhat. “Alright. I’ll accept your offer of a drink.”

He grinned and offered her his hand, “The names’ Markus by the way.” 

She shook it, “Aesling.”

He let go of her hand and waved to the bartender, before turning back to her and asking, “So can I ask you a question?”

She nodded, idly running a finger over a watermark on the countertop. 

“Did it hurt?” Markus looked somber, but there was laughter in his eyes.

Aesling rolled her eyes, her fingers no longer tracing the water mark. “Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?” Why was it always the same lines and why was it that they always ruined any chance of conversation.

“Nope.” He said, popping the P. He quickly ordered two beers from the bartender and grinned at Ashe.

“What?” Her eyes narrowed, confused. 

“Did it hurt when you fell for me?” 

Ashe took a moment to process what he said, before she burst out laughing. What kinda of pick up line. She looked up to see him grinning and said, “Haven’t fallen yet, Casanova.” She smiled back at him.

“Yet! So you may fall later?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. 

“We’ll see… maybe if you continue with the dumb jokes.” Her fingers idly ran around a water mark on the bar counter. If she met more people like this guy maybe hanging out at the club with Inien wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun dumb thing to write.


End file.
